


Sapphic Music

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: The sexual experiences of Melody and Sapphire.





	1. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Sapphire's first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon to be creating smut about these two? Considering I've only got a few other stories about them being cute together? Eh, too late it has been already written.

It was an average day, well night. You were at Sapphire’s place, cuddling with your girlfriend, whom you’ve been with for a long while. This was in and of itself an average occurrence which had started back when you and her had gotten together in the first place. And this time, like most of the times you and your girlfriend have cuddled and ended up spooning, you are playing the role of the little spoon. Which is something you are totally fine with you considering most of the time when you cuddle on the job you are the one doing most of the holding. And as much as you would love to hold you girlfriend and whisper in her ear about how much you love her, being held by her is just really great.

“Mmh, Mel. I was wondering if you would be fine if we went further with our relationship?” Sapphire whispered into your ear, as well as giving you a small kiss there also “I know you don’t care for that sort of thing, but I really do feel now is the time to ask you.”

You let out a short hum.

“You don’t have to let me know right away if you don’t know right now.” your girlfriend continued, “and don’t feel pressured to say yes to me because I am happy just being here with you and laying like this with you.”

You let out another hum, indicating to her that you are thinking about it at the moment.

“Really I am, I could stay like this forever since you are so huggable and adorable, and I love you oh so much.” Sapphire gushes out, hugging you more firmly than she was before.

“Saph,” you interrupt her before she could start rambling about how cute you are and the degree to which she loves you. “I already have my answer to your question right here.”

She lets out a curious noise that clearly conveys that she wants to know what that answer is.

Moving yourself so you could turn your head to face her, and allow you to look her in the eyes, you give her your answer. Which in this case, was a big long kiss that lasted until the two of you were almost out of breath.

“S,o is that a yes?” She asks you, wanting to hear your confirmation on this matter.

“Of course, it’s a yes Saph.” you tell her, delivering a kiss onto her nose.

“Well in that case…” she trails off, moving you back to how you were before you turned to kiss her, moving one of her hands to your skirt, sliding it under the waistband and starting to rub your core through your underwear. “How about we start with this.” She whispers to you, nibbling on your ears as she continues with her ministrations.

You let out something that sounds like a mixture of a moan and a groan as she touches you. Arching your back, and removing your skirt as so your girlfriend could have a better view of what she was doing to you.

Sapphire presses her mouth against your neck, and you can feel her smile, before she starts to ravish your neck with kisses. Sneaking her free hand up your sweater and slowly pulling it up, as to reveal your covered breasts. As well sneak her hand underneath your panties and began to rub her palm against your mound. Causing you shiver in pleasure and moan out in delight at her touch.

“Hmm, how do you like that babe?” Sapphire asks you, whilst continuing to ravish your neck. “And how do you like this?” And with that question, she inserts two of her fingers into you. Causing you to let out a squeal at her touch, as she moved her fingers in and out of you at a quick and steady pace. You felt like you were on cloud nine.

And you were so close to cumming when you girlfriend pulled her hand out from inside of you. Drawing a whimper out from you, begging her to put he fingers back into you and bring you to completion.

“Oh no babe, sharing is caring you know.” you hear Sapphire purr into your ear, “and I believe it is your time to share the pleasure.”

After saying that she gets up and starts to strip before your eyes, removing her shorts and her shirt, leaving her in only her underwear. Moving towards you, she captures your lips in a sweet kiss, one that causes you to let out a moan of delight as you feel her mouth against yours, her tongue pressing against yours. Arms wrapped around you, maneuvering her arms to remove your bra. And slowly after she had taken your bra off, she removed her as well. Leaving you both with only your panties on, whilst the two of you continue to make out.

And if triggered by a signal that only she noticed, Sapphire pulled away from you, leaving you both to gasp for breath after that long sensual kiss, and she started to maneuver the two of you into a position so that your head was placed between her thighs, right in front of her wet panties. And slowly you moved your face closer to her groin and pulled down her underwear.

And proceeded to lick her lower lips, drawing a gasp out from Sapphire. Promoting you to give her another lick, this time causing her to let out a moan. Which was all the encouragement you needed to dive right in. Licking her slit, sucking her clit, and moving your tongue inside of her. Doing your best to bring her the same pleasure that she had given you not too long ago.

During your ravishing of your girlfriend’s pussy, she moved her legs to wrap them around your head and keep you between her legs. Pulling back as much as you could, “You know if you wanted to keep me there, you could always grab me by the horns.” You say to her grinning, revealing your non-human traits as you say it. Or at least you let your horns shape into existence.

“But if I did that.” Sapphire moaned out, “I wouldn’t be able to do this.” And proceeded to lean forward, and rub your head, ruffling your hair. Causing you to pout at her to the best of your ability from your current position and removed your horns from view and existence.

“Well, how about I do this.” You say, going right back into eating her out, with even more vigor than before. Making your girlfriend moan and groan and beg you to keep going, all while still stroke your head. Whilst you were eating her out, you have gone and remove your panties, as well as move one of your hands down to entrance and began to play yourself.

And this continued for a bit, until you felt Sapphire let out a sudden shudder, and tightened her legs around your head for a good ten or so seconds. Panting as her legs loosen up and she grabs you and pulls you so to put her on top of her. And proceeds to hug you as you get comfortable in her embrace.

“Oh, fuck that was nice.” Sapphire said, her voice whisperly. “You really do know how to make a girl feel loved.” She smiles at you and you feel weak, “I’m sorry that I stopped earlier before you could finish. Let me make it up to you.”

And with that she captured your lips once again, moves one of her hands down to your flower and begins to play with it once more. Massaging your clit and moving her fingers in and out of your sex. Bringing you closer and closer to completion. And as she fingers you, you feel as though a spring is being wound up down there. And eventually it was so tight that you had to bury your face into Sapphire’s shoulder, and let out a deep moan as that tight feeling in your loins had suddenly disappeared, making your mind go blank as your buried you face deeper into your girlfriend's shoulder.

“So, how was that?” Sapphire mutters into your ear with a questioning tone. “Better than you thought it would be?” Removing her fingers from your mound as she asks.

You groan into her shoulder as your response, and mutter out, “I can sorta see why other succubi are so gung-ho about this sort of thing, but I still think it’s weird and dumb.” Moving yourself so that you are in a better position to cuddle your girlfriend, you let your wings and tail come into existence as you wrap your tail around one of Sapphire’s legs. And spread one of your wings to cover both you and Sapphire.

And as you snuggled into Sapphire, tired and intent to nap, you sleepily say “But it’s fine as long as it’s you.” Before you drift off to sleep whilst your girlfriend strokes your hair and cuddles you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is wasn't horrible consider this was my first real attempt at writing smut


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like oh yes there is another chapter of smut that i've written, despite not thinking that i would  
unlike the last one done in second person, this one is in third person

Melody and Sapphire was laying on their shared bed, cuddled up with each other. Melody wrapped in Sapphire's arm, facing away from her girlfriend, snuggling up to her. The two of them simply enjoying each other's presence, when Sapphire started to lay a trail of kisses up Melody's neck, starting from her shoulder and leading up to her ear. Upon reaching her lover's ear Sapphire gave it a little love bite. While moving her more free hand to Melody's calf and began to caress it moving towards her thigh, stopping at the edge of her skirt.

"Is it alright if I continue on or do you want me to stop?" Sapphire whispered into Melody's ear, getting a nod in return. "To which was that to? Use your words darling."

"It was yes, I'm fine with you continuing." Melody said, with a slight moan.

"Alright then, you just relax, and I'll do my best to make you feel like amazing." Sapphire whispered into Melody's ear once more, giving it another loving nibble, before going back to her neck and imparting a vast amount of kisses onto her.

While Sapphire was ravishing her love's neck, her hand on Melody's leg began to make its way up melody's leg, under her skirt, pushing it up as it made its way up her thigh and towards her covered mound. Which upon reaching, began to massage her through her underwear.

Sapphire's other hand moved from its spot under Melody to be under her sweater caressing and stroking Melody's stomach as it makes its way to her breast, groping and massaging one of them. Drawing a gaspy moan from Melody.

Sapphire's caressing of Melody continued, drawing even more moans from Melody as she continued to play with her breast and lower lips through the undergarments that was covering them. Laying kiss after kiss upon Melody's should and neck, leaving little love bits and lapping at them with her tongue. Just showering Melody with love and affection.

Eventually deciding it was time, Sapphire grasped and pulled down Melody's panties, allowing her to bring her hand right to Melody's entrance and stroke it directly. Causing Melody to moan out a soft and low, "Oh fuck, yes." Along with a whimper as Sapphire began to properly stroke and message Melody's clit. Soon inserting one finger into her girlfriend, while keeping the palm of her hand on top of Melody's clit, messaging it as she moves her finger in and out of her slowly. Soon adding a second finger, and slowly stretch her out just a tad to be able to fit a third finger in without causing any sort of discomfort, as Sapphire wants Melody to experience as much pleasure as she can bring her without her being uncomfortable at all. While this is happening, Sapphire has been doing her best to fondle Melody's breast as she can, giving each equal attention and love.

Eventually Melody starts whimpering and moaning out a mixture of fucks and Sapphire's name, as Sapphire brings her to a finish and she cums hard on the fingers of her love, crying out in pleasure. Panting and gasping as she comes back slowly to reality.

Sapphire removes her hand from Melody's breast and back on top of our sweater and wraps her arm around her waist. As well as slowing removing her hand from Melody's dripping core, moving her fingers to her mouth and cleaning them off.

"So, how was that?" Sapphire asked, once it was clear that Melody was no longer on cloud nine and out of it.

"Good, so good in fact. That I believe i should return the favor." Melody purred. Moving herself to be over her girlfriend now. Foreheads pressed together. Melody presses her lips against Sapphire's and pressed her tongue against Sapphire's closed lips to encourage her to open them. And once they did, she dived her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, exploring it and pressing her tongue against's Sapphire's tongue. Not a moment later Sapphire began to reciprocate. Moaning into the Melody's mouth.

While this was going on, Melody was maneuvering one of her hands down towards Sapphire's shorts to remove them, so she could return the favor to her girlfriend a bit sooner than later. Clumsily opening Sapphire's shorts and pushing them down a bit, Melody pulls Sapphire's shirt up to remove it. Melody breaks away from the kiss so to remove Sapphire's shirt. And once that pesky shirt was done began to move down Sapphire's body leaving a trail of kisses, down from Sapphire's ear to her collarbone, and down her body toward's her lower half. Melody stopped leaving kisses once she met fabric that was Sapphire's underwear, and swiftly pulled it down, along with Sapphire's shorts that weren't pushed that far down to show Sapphire's glistening mound.

Melody moved so her face was hovering over or, glancing up towards Sapphire's face. Melody, while maintaining eye contact with Sapphire, give Sapphire's slit a quick lick prompting her to let out a gasp. Encourage by that, Melody give Sapphire a slow sensual lick, prompting a low moan from her girlfriend. With that being all being the prompting that she needed, Melody give in, licking and sucking her love's lower lips, with a focus on the clit. Melody slowly started to move her tongue in and out of Sapphire's core, prompting even more moans and gasps, As Sapphire mewled and moaned out various fucks and oh yeses. With a few utterances of Melody's name in there as well.

Melody stopped her tongue fucking of her partner, prompting a whimper of disapproval, before moving one of her hands to Sapphire's entrance. And slowly pushed in a single finger in, and soon adding a second one in as well. Once those two fingers were in. Melody begun to move them back and forth, fingering her girlfriend as she began to resume licking and sucking on Sapphire's clit. Causing Sapphire to let out a loud gasp as she started to moan from the actions of her girlfriend.

This technique of fingering Sapphire while sucking her clit went one until Sapphire finally came on Melody's fingers. Melody slowly removed her fingers from Sapphire, and cleaned them off with her mouth, before diving backing into Sapphire's honeypot cleaning her up. Before moving back up to Sapphire's face and giving her a kiss, nibbling her lower lip before giving her a proper kiss.

Eventually breaking apart for air, Melody asks with a gasp, "So how was that?"

"Excellent, but it makes me feel like I didn't give you equal treatment at all. And I should repay the favor." Sapphire purred out.

"Oh, you don't have to." Melody said with a sigh. "Because if you do, I'll feel like I should return the favor again, and then you will and this will continue the whole night and neither of us will sleep and will be tired all day tomorrow."

"And that would bad because...?"

"I have some work planned tomorrow and I won't be able to do my best if I'm tired." Melody replied, with a slight pout on her face.

"Just one thing please, it's something I've wanted to try for a while now?" Sapphire half asked.

"What is this that you wanted to try?" Melody relented and asked.

"Let me show you it so you can decide if you're fine with us trying it out." Sapphire said, getting up and making her way to the closet, opening it up and opening a box that was on the floor, 'Here it is." And with that she had pulled out what looked like a harness of sorts. And begun to put it on without turning to face Melody.

'I am not down for bondage if that's what you wanted to try." Melody remarked with a chuckle, causing Sapphire to turn around and show off what exactly it was, a strap on. A small one, but a strap on none the less. "Huh, didn't expecting that."

"So, do you want to try it or not?" Sapphire asked, a bit self-conscious of herself at the moment.

"Fuck it, why not." Was Melody's answer, "Well actually, fuck me I guess, you have to promise that you'll be gentle though."

"Of course, I will." Sapphire instantly promised. "So, what do we actually do with this thing?"

Melody gave her girlfriend a blank look, "You mean besides, as some other succubi I know have said, 'just stick it in me and move back and forth` though I'm pretty sure they were complaining about how some of their clients have no idea how to pleasure a girl or something like that."

"I mean, I know that know much. But actually you know what. Let's just do this." Sapphire sorta mumbles out.

Melody pulled off her sweater and completely removed her skirt and panties, before proceeding to lie down on the bed, and spreads her legs open, and held her arms on in a come here sort of way. And Sapphire approach her, presses against her, gives her a kiss, and inserts several fingers into Melody to slowly and gently stretch her entrance to make it easier and more comfortable when she finally inserts the false phallus into Melody.

And one Sapphire felt that she had prepared Melody enough, she leaned back and took a hold of the dildo and guided it to Melody's slit and slowly pushed the head into Melody, causing her to let out a gasp at the sensation. Sapphire stopped and looked at Melody until she got a sign to continue pressing inwards. And once she did, she did so slowly, getting the head of the dildo fully into her girlfriend, before looking at her again to see if Melody wanted Sapphire to wait there or to continue once again

Once again receiving the signal to go, Sapphire slowly and gently pushed into Melody, pausing for a few seconds each time Melody had let out a moan, until the whole thing was in. Stopping once there was no more to push in, and letting Melody get used to the feeling. Melody than slowly reached up and pulled Sapphire towards her, so the two of them right directly face to face, and wrapped her legs around Sapphire's waist.

Melody gave Sapphire a short kiss and whispered, "Alright, let me have it then." with a grin on her face.

Sapphire taking the cue, began to move her hips back and pull the strap on out of Melody until only the head of the dildo was in, and then proceeded to push her hips back into Melody's, as gently nor slowly as she had been, but not rough either. This process repeated. drawing a moan and gasp from Melody each time, as Sapphire thrust into her, as well as letting out soft uttering of fuck and Sapphire's name. Sapphire's thrusting continued on, until Melody tightly hugged Sapphire close, locked her legs around Sapphire's waist, and let out a big moan into Sapphire's shoulder. Panting as she came on and from the strap on.

Once Melody had release Sapphire from her grasp. Sapphire removed the strap on and placed it a box that is right next to the box she retrieved it from, so that she knows where it is once she goes to go and clean it.

Returning to bed, Sapphire whispers to Melody to move under the covers of the bed so she can remove the top sheet. Melody complied with that request sleepy from all that has just happened. Removing the sheet and putting it a hamper, Sapphire goes under the covers of the bed as well, positioning herself that she is facing Melody.

"So, how was that?" Sapphire asked yawning.

"It was great." was Melody's sleepy reply, "Weird, but great."

Sapphire lets out a little laugh, "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too." With those words, Melody drifted off to sleep, her arms embracing Sapphire, as Sapphire too drifted off to sleep, embracing her girlfriend.


End file.
